


诱导发情〈ABO〉合集

by EXmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXmoon/pseuds/EXmoon
Summary: ABO设定，有轻微斯哈提示





	诱导发情〈ABO〉合集

诱导发情〈ABO〉1  
配对：A/O  
哈利不知道发生了什么，但是他知道他现在身体火热的难受。  
他凶巴巴的魔药学教授在他不远的地方，空气里有淡淡的飘散的伏特加的醇香，带着侵略意味的香气让他更加口干舌燥。  
今晚的禁闭，这可真不是一个好的开始。  
哈利红着脸，轻轻的喘息，他手上的银制小刀颤抖着，在险些切着手指时，被另一柄拦下。  
“波特，我假设你会认为你的手指会成为上好的魔药材料，还是说你觉得连魔药都会认得救世主的名头而变成他想要的么？”黑袍男人站在哈利身边，他危险的眯起眼睛，倾斜下身子胁迫着，那样会让他有更好的角度观察那双来自莉莉的绿眼睛。  
这——简直太近了！这绝对会是一场灾难！！黄金男孩内心咆哮着，但他的身体却更诚实的反应着一切。  
波特现在面色潮红，翠绿的眼睛迷上了一层薄雾，使得斯内普那近在咫尺的脸也模糊不清起来，他的银制小刀从他手里掉落，在桌面上摔出清脆的一声，他的裤子紧的厉害，某个不可言说的部分渴望的被包裹在他的内裤里，好在他穿着宽大的格兰芬多校袍，能够掩盖住他令人尴尬的小秘密。  
“波特？”他的老教授嗓音丝滑的像绸缎一样，他为此深深的着迷——那东西彻底的站了起来，同时他嘴里分泌出大量的唾液，他急需要舔舔什么。  
当斯内普把他冰凉的掌心贴上来时，哈利再也控制不住了，那惹人怜爱的温度和他带来的伏特加的酒气都令他疯狂不已，他迫切的抓住男人的手腕，舔吮着指尖，意图获取更多。  
现在，几乎，他们在同一时间明白发生了什么——这该死的小混蛋发情了！  
哈利舔舐的卖力，斯内普毫不犹豫的将他划进了omega的名单，即使现在他还没有嗅到波特的信息素。那么，在这头狮子正式发情之前，他还可以采取一些措施，让所有人都知道救世主是个可人的omega可不是什么好事，说不定和男孩儿八字犯冲的伏地魔会利用这点，既而召唤来一大批的alpha逼波特就范。  
斯内普的思绪还在空中飘着，接着就被活下来的男孩一个熊抱收了回来，他祖传的乱七八糟的鸟窝头在西弗勒斯的胸前磨蹭，他的老教授皱着眉掰开他的脑袋，在看到那双湿漉漉宛若新生小鹿的绿眼睛时又败下阵来，节骨分明的大手顺着波特的颅骨的弧线下滑到他的脖颈，手指有意无意的抚摸着尚未苏醒的腺体。  
波特的身体在他手中颤动，他体会到男孩鲜活的生命体征，救世主勃发的欲望隔着他们两个的裤子袍子摩擦着他的大腿，他不由分神去想omega泛着情潮的后庭涌出淫荡的汁水，紧接着……他没再往下想，小波特的脸总让他代入另一个波特，这会让他产生难以言喻的报复的快意。  
“唔——”哈利收拢的手臂和闷哼唤回来他的注意力，他看了看办公桌上的时间——差不多了。  
“omega抑制剂飞来。”斯内普拍着哈利的肩膀以示安慰，看着药柜里那瓶银色的试剂落入他手中——他看起来相当的犹豫但没有什么能比这玩意儿更好的一次性处理完这次的突发事件——他挥舞着魔杖，将那把掉落的小刀变成针筒，并引导它把那些精制的药剂吸入肚中。  
魔药学教授半蹲下来，把哈利揽入怀中，他双腿大开着，安抚性的拥着男孩让他把头靠上自己的肩膀，斯内普的针尖对准了哈利的腺体，慢慢把他巨大的鼻子挨过去，方便他在最短最有效的距离里闻到哈利的信息素并采取有效的方式。  
哈利有些不安的转动他的头，但很快斯内普按住了他，他感觉得到斯内普的鼻息喷洒在他颈间的热意，他兴奋的发抖，他双手按住了老蝙蝠的肩膀，并把他的下巴搁在他教授的颈窝，他们姿势暧昧，只需要一个轻微的低头就能够触摸到对方的腺体。  
他被这味道引诱，难以自持，但他的思想越发清晰。诱导发情，波特的头脑还在运转，他第一次听说它是在他知道赫敏被金妮标记之后，他和罗恩像两个傻子一样张大着嘴巴惊恐的看着他们最好的朋友被韦斯莱最小的妹妹拥抱，天知道，金妮宣告主权的那一刻爆发出的与她完全不符的信息素是有多么的惊悚，紧接着他们就被万事通小姐恶狠狠的敲打了脑袋补充知识。那么现在呢？他和斯内普究竟是哪种情况？或许是斯内普刚刚吞下抑制剂，为了他马上要过来的禁闭？那么斯内普究竟是A还是O呢？照道理应该不会有这么不和情调的omega存在，还有那浓烈的应该是属于alpha的信息素……  
在哈利意识到什么之前，他的腺体爆发了属于他的信息素，而等候多时的老蝙蝠也以迅雷不及掩耳之势把针头刺入哈利的皮肤。  
“嗯——！！”哈利不由得发出一声痛呼，然后狠狠的一口咬在了他下巴旁的皮肤上。

诱导发情〈ABO〉2  
配对：A/O  
去TM的omega！  
斯莱特林的蛇王在哈利该死的波特把信息素注进自己后颈的腺体时愣了几秒，然后他一跃而起，在哈利还想进行下一步行动时，一掌拍开了他。  
毫无准备的波特先生踉跄的后退，本身输入不多的针筒在他后颈晃悠，终于不堪重负的脱离了岗位，银色的药液在半空滴落，最后辘辘的从哈利脚边滚开，停留在远离战场的一边。  
室内空气粘稠而紧张，他们同时捏住了自己的杖柄。  
不知道是谁先发射的咒语，几个无伤大雅的小玩笑紧随其后，绚烂的光芒交织，可惜却没有一个人中弹。  
他们彼此都没有要伤害对方的意思，他们需要的是时间，用来磨灭对方的理智或是争取药剂的制作。  
波特几乎把他所有学过的小咒语用了个遍，老教授则用他滚滚的黑袍和各式的小花样回应，哈利急躁的摩挲杖柄，跨过一沓刚才战斗掀翻的羊皮纸，他睁着通红的眼，粗声喘气，目光死死打量着房间，试图找出他老教授的踪迹。  
斯莱特林的毒蛇头子有些退却，被锁定追踪的感觉并不好受，他小心翼翼的控制呼吸的频率，努力把信息素收敛，他知道注入omega抑制剂的alpha会比往常更加狂躁，他仍然不能确定他是否有注进超过alpha可承受的分量，他也试着寻找那管试剂，令人沮丧的是它早已经在这次混战中失去了踪迹，也许会在哪摞作业或是精装书下发现它的存在。斯内普同样谨慎的跨过那捆跌落物，同时他也需要加快速度，即便是有了幻身咒的包裹，那个该死的格兰芬多也会通过一早打上的标记找到他，如果那头狮子会聪明的使用它的话。  
“拜托了，斯内普教授，我想闻闻你的信息素——一点点就够了，拜托——”哈利哀求的呜咽着。  
天啊，这种骗傻子的话他怎么还能说出口？斯内普在内心再一次感叹波特刷新了他对愚蠢认知的下限，他优雅的翻了个白眼——谁都知道只要给发情中的alpha嗅上一点omega的信息素，再好的自制力都是扯淡。老蝙蝠步伐轻盈的靠近他的魔药炼制间，他绕过哭泣的救世主——后者没有发现——他现在只需要进去配上一支alpha抑制剂就什么都解决了。  
波特背对他，依旧发出那些无意义的声音，他放心的转过身，念动密语，并魔杖在守门蛇头四周敲打，他推开门终于发出一声逃过一劫的感叹。  
“力劲松懈——除你武器——斯内普魔杖飞来——！”  
斯内普侧过身去躲，第一道咒语击中了他的右腿，随之而来的第二道精准无误的打在他抓着魔杖的手腕——幻身咒被解除了，他的魔杖立刻落进哈利手里。  
“不错的反应速度，波特。”他讽刺的冲哈利露出一个斯内普式的讥笑。  
哈利回报以他微笑，只是他仍含着泪的双眼使这个微笑看起来有另一个层面的意义。  
小狮子相互敲打着两根魔杖向他的老教授靠近，他铁定的认为他的教授无处可跑，他逼近，像猎人逐步走向失去反抗猎物。  
没有征兆的，斯内普双手撑地，黑色的长袍打出漂亮的圆，他在门那里得意的冲哈利一笑，在哈利奔过来前砰的关上门。  
哈利在门口揉着撞疼的鼻尖，懊恼的垂下头，他看着门口的蛇守卫张了张嘴，但没有说出一个字，他想了想，最后靠在门边抱膝坐着，他腿间庞大硬挺的东西戳着他的腹部——它被勒在过于狭小的空间太久了——哈利犹豫的把它从那里放出来，把手伸在袍子里撸动，然后计算着斯内普要多久才能制作出或是找到他要的抑制剂。  
关门一时爽，事后火葬场。斯内普靠着门，勉强用左腿把自己支撑起来，他由咒骂一只波特升级为咒骂一群格兰芬多，不管怎么样，先把魔杖拿回来才是上上策，现在他隔着门板都可以闻到波特的信息素，他不能保证波特是否在外面守株待兔。他动了动使不上劲的右腿，开始一寸寸拖沓的移向坩埚，突然他不可抑制的抖动起来，他膝盖一软整个人瘫坐在地上，他的腺体冲破了他意志的防线和药物的镇压，裹挟哈利之前留下的信息素包围了他，他哆嗦的掐紧自己的手臂，伏特加混合着午后阳光晒过的慵懒弥散，他感受到他的后庭如同他之前幻想的那样淌出润滑的汁水，他羞耻的咬住下唇，希望门外的蛇不要放哈利进来，同时又渴望哈利能够进来展开他进入他，他想用魔杖召唤在柜子高处的抑制剂，可他不能够，没了魔杖的omega只能像条搁浅的鱼在冰凉的地板上徒劳的呼吸。

诱导发情〈ABO〉3  
配对：A/O  
他们被困在自己的世界里。  
哈利结束完他的第一次后，仍不满足的咂咂嘴，并不是初次的意犹未尽，他现在觉得他缺少了某些东西，这些感受在他再一次闻到斯内普的信息素时变得更加强烈——是的，他确实缺少了必要的已经暂时属于他的omega信息素——他的理智因为干渴而摇摇欲坠，他开始好奇他的老教授为什么而出错——他等了很久都没有等来他的抑制剂——他在门口来回走动，挣扎他是否应该进入这个波特与狗不得入内的小房间。  
波特的腺体有些辣辣的灼烧感，他现在清楚的意识到斯内普究竟发了什么疯，乘人之危是不对的，斯内普会为自己做好打算——他捏住魔杖的时候发现有两根后，他停止了这种想法，斯内普会在一切发生之前吞下抑制剂，那么现在面临的两个情况，一种是抑制剂用完了，另一种是抑制剂的取出需要倚靠魔杖。哈利更倾向后者，老蝙蝠不会让自己的小秘密公之于众。  
那么，他的omega一定是在艰苦的独自度过发情期。  
绿眼睛的救世主有些兴奋，尤其是他在意识到他的omega需要他时，不管是出于哪一种目的的。  
哈利站在门口，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，他紧张的开口。  
门口的蛇扭了扭，似乎在犹豫，哈利友好的用信息素碰了碰它，它才扭扭捏捏的打开了紧闭的门。  
哇哦，这确实让人惊奇——哈利感受空气中弥漫着浓郁的伏特加，这使得这个半密闭的小空间里的气体几乎要变成流淌着的琼浆玉液。他的老教授倚着墙，衣衫凌乱。斯内普原本一直扣到顶的衬衫现在大敞开来，露出里面美好苍白的皮肤，落在胸膛的红珠在半开的衣领边若隐若现，黑色的袍子无力的垂在一边，像折断了受伤了的可怜蝙翼，再向下，是松垮的西装裤，可以想象它们原来是何等恪尽职守的服帖整齐的贴合在柔软的腰腹上，现在又是何等的懈怠，它和皮带一起打开，可以看见里面黑色的丝绸内裤以及一块明显不小的隆起。  
斯内普还在不断的索取——向他自己——救世主的推门而入使他抬头向门口看去，他黑曜石的眼睛在昏黄的火光里含着水润，他略微沉迷快感的性感在看见活下来的男孩的一瞬间消失殆尽，又变回了那个总是喜欢找碴的恶毒的老蝙蝠，他下意识的整理他的衬衫，又拉过刚刚还挎在手肘的外袍盖住自己，即便他自己也知道这样掩盖不了什么。那也总比没有好，他恶狠狠的想。  
男孩向他靠近，斯内普也随着他步步迈近而绷紧身体，烛火燃烧着吐出温暖，他却在这一步步中从心里开始变得冰凉，他意识到自己在恐惧，恐惧面前的绿眼睛小混蛋，恐惧自己的生理需求，恐惧他即将可能得到的。  
他的男孩站在他跟前，无措的绞着衣角，他们的魔杖插在男孩宽大校服的口袋里，跟着不安的小动作一起移动。  
“教授……我……我……”小救世主涨红了脸，磕磕绊绊的吐不出接下去的话，斯内普则被自己的骄傲拉扯，他不想接着这个话题，正当他开口准备用犀利的艺术将救世主赶走时，活下来的男孩生生卡住了他的话头，“教授……我想要你。”不是疑问，这更像不容拒绝的命令，omega不知为何软下身子，哪怕他意识仍然抗拒——天啊，西弗勒斯，这可是莉莉的儿子，你的学生，是那个该死的要命的詹姆的翻版！  
波特了解这个，标记另一个众所周知的技能——让你的omega听话，哪怕是暂时的。说实话，他并不想，比起强迫一样的手段，他更加希望能从老蝙蝠口中听到对他的认可，不是莉莉，不是詹姆，也不是邓布利多的黄金男孩。可是，这天煞的别扭到极点的老蝙蝠！别以为他看不出这些讽刺后面的关心！  
一个波特需要打破那层见鬼的城墙总是要些手段的。  
趁着这个空档，波特蹲下来和他坐在地板上的老教授平视，他可以清晰的看见流露在那双黑眼睛里的情感，没有大脑封闭术的隐藏，他确定在这里面看到了渴求，他再一次的兴奋起来，为来自这个强大不可折辱的男人对他的渴望，他下半身的某个地方因此又一次的勃起了。  
哦，梅林，天知道他是多么的性感！  
他敢打包票他从前从没有发现这一点，同样的，也不会再有除了他之外的人发现这一点。  
波特放任自己沉沦，他的双手急不可耐的抚向那具身体。  
“波特——”他教授的声音沙哑，带着情欲的色彩，“我假设你还能认清我和你的关系——！”最后几个词几乎是从牙缝里生生挤出来的，斯内普不可否认他确实起了反应，他需要在这一切变得更糟糕之前挽回一些余地。  
“嘿，教授，我很确定，”波特凑过来，在他教授的耳边喃喃，同时他的手也不安分的从他教授的前端移走到后方，隔着内裤骚弄着那小小的入口，“另外，请容许我提醒一句，斯内普教授，你的后面湿透了。”  
男孩无辜的眨眨眼，看着斯内普红的如同韦斯莱标志性头发的耳根，很不厚道的冲他露齿一笑，随后在他的老教授说出反对意见以前，飞快的扯掉了他下半身覆盖的衣物。

诱导发情〈ABO〉4  
配对：A/O  
哈利尝试性的向里面探进一个指节，仅仅是因为曲起的节骨带来的微小快感就使得他的教授小声的抽气，哈利不得不托着他，才让他没有狼狈的瘫软在地。  
西弗勒斯别过头，任哈利的手指进的更深了些，第二根手指在他蜜穴的外围打转，引的他想要呻吟。  
哈利温柔的吻他，从耳垂到鼻尖，到嘴唇，舐咬他的颈子、喉结，再到他胸前的两点——粗糙的舌苔划过挺立的乳尖，年轻的alpha吮吸着，在年长者的胸口留下一串吻痕，他的乳尖泛着水光，在葳蕤灯火下透出情色的意味——男孩一路向下，最后含住了他的顶端，那头桀骜不驯的头发也在他身上点火——那些过硬的发丝现在代替它们主人的嘴，刮骚他的乳首——他被极大的取悦了，前后夹击令他溃不成军，他向后挺着屁股，好让那根抚慰他的手指给予他更多快乐，他的上半身则前倾，以最大的限度摩擦他的果实，他的勃起也涨大，暗红的阴茎又硬又粗的直立着，菇头溢着浊液，哈利的舌头在上面来回的刷动，灵巧的从他顶端的小孔卷走他的体液。  
斯内普满足的叹息着，他越发主动的摇摆，他的勃起蹭着哈利的唇瓣，随着男孩啵的一声吮吸，他的阴茎上被烙下了一个轻巧的红痕，在他粗壮且布满青色脉络的茎体上格外的突兀，很快他没就办法再想更多了，哈利认真的吸着他的龟头，并努力的吞咽下更多，他的勃起很长，但是哈利仍然坚持吞到了根部，他感到他饱满的前端被挤压——波特给他做了深喉，他的阴茎把哈利的嘴撑得满满的——西弗勒斯不由自主的揽住哈利的头，他的硕大的阴囊贴在哈利嘴边，被来不及咽下的唾液润湿，他揪着那头乱糟糟的头发在温暖的包容他的嘴里冲撞，口中也逐渐发出意乱情迷时的感叹。  
哈利向斯内普的后庭探进了第二根手指，有了前端极致的抚慰，他的omega似乎放开了不少，他的嘴巴因为容纳了一个巨物而发酸，但巨物的主人依然没有要射的前兆，为了使他的omega更加舒适，他不得不放弃取悦那紧紧吸附他手指的后庭。哈利把西弗勒斯按在他后脑勺上的手劲御掉，他好不容易让自己的嘴脱离了被撑坏的危机，他的老教授在欲望被中断的瞬间有些许的不满，他安抚性的在omega的顶端轻琢了一下，随后虔诚式的托起他的阴囊。哈利第一次这么细致的观察过别的男人的阴茎，他的西弗有一根漂亮的阴茎——令人心醉神迷的粗壮硬挺，紫红的龟头滚下一颗颗泪珠使它更具有视觉的冲击和说不清的魅力，它有着完美俏丽的弧度，匀称且长，相信每一个能够被它占有的人都会眷恋它的迷人——可惜不会有人再有这样的机会了。哈利着了魔似的疯狂的品尝它，在它青色的脉络上留下星星点点的吻痕，他骚刮着它的马眼，刺激着那小孔不停的涌出甜美的汁液，他玩弄他的阴囊，再挑出一颗啃噬，满足的看着它们绷紧，勃发又一次壮大，再一次挑战极限般的将它送进口腔，要知道仅仅是把玩这根东西，就让他就忍不住的射了出来。  
西弗勒斯舒爽的发出呻吟，在男孩将阴茎含入口中时挺身向上重重一顶，活下来的男孩发出一声短促的猝不及防的闷哼，伴着压抑在口的轻咳，他像是心虚似的偷偷撇了一眼，只是这一眼让他感到自己像是被什么噎住了，一阵阵酥麻感从下体直击心脏，将他狠狠的钉在原地——哈利红润有光泽的翘唇含着他的东西，未吞咽下的津液顺着他的嘴角向下淌，他的舌头在茎身边来回不安的滑动，面颊和眼角因咳嗽而有些微红，那双漂亮的绿眸泛着迷离的水光，哈利急促的呼吸着，气流的抚刷和喉头的蠕动服侍着他的阳具，少年眨着眼睛，睫毛上沾着泪珠扑闪，显得格外委屈又叫人怜爱，斯内普的双眼像是黏在哈利身上一般又克制不住的下移，他的目光扫过哈利凌乱打开的衣衫，带着薄汗的脖颈与不是很宽阔的胸膛，在他因兴奋而凸起的乳粒上打了个转儿，又看向他同样凌乱的下半身——此时波特的袍子已经散开，半勃的分身在西弗勒斯的注视下逐渐从半开阖的裤头里探出头来。  
西弗勒斯突然下腹一紧——那该死的男孩用舌尖挑逗他两球的夹缝处，指腹似有似无的摩挲着其中一个，随着男孩重重的一吮——他看着alpha的勃起达到了顶峰。  
西弗勒斯高潮了，可他的目光依然灼灼的看向alpha的裆部——那里立起来了，比不上斯内普的长度，但看起来比他的要更加壮硕粗硬一些，那根可爱的东西细腻白嫩的和男孩身上的其他皮肤一样，还羞涩的泛着樱粉，暴露了男孩匮乏的性生活——这大概是第一次。  
男孩向他羞涩一笑，但手指却毫不含糊的向那里挺进。张开又合并，西弗勒斯感受这两根手指在体内开拓，一寸一寸的进军新的领土。  
终于，斯内普理智的长弦在紧绷中断了片。他的双腿缠上了哈利，他剧烈的喘息并且呻吟，随着手指的逐渐增多，他呜咽——“进——进来——”，一字一句都勾着心魄，他尖叫——“呜——求你——进来——啊～”  
谁会因为这淫荡的老混蛋而把持住呢？哈利将他的龟头抵在他刻薄的老教授的入口，这反差成功的令他的每个细胞都叫嚣着干他，干进这荡夫的子宫，标记他让他怀孕，榨出他更加淫乱甘美的一面。  
波特也确实这么做了。  
阴囊拍打在雪白的双臀，抽插发出噗嗤的声响，他的教授用他苍白的长腿将哈利带近，越发痴迷的发出诱人的感叹，他的大腿内部猛地收紧，高耸的性器在无人抚慰的状况下喷洒出一波波愉快的浪潮。  
哈利趁此干进他的子宫，那可爱的地方紧紧的吮吸他刚刚进去的龟头，以表达它们对他的热切欢迎，哈利舒爽难耐的喘了口气，任他的阴茎在里面成结——他锁住他的omega，在他印下永久标记之时，他又一次附身叼住了那块腺体，随着omega欢愉的呻吟，他们完成了这次永久的标记。  
哈利直起身，看着因为永久标记快感而又戳着他的东西有些欢快的咧开嘴，他弓下身子用鼻尖拱了几下，满意的看着身下人不知餐足的打开双腿欢迎他的每一个部分。  
哈利舔了舔那翘的高高的巨物，兴许再做一次也不是什么坏事。  
——END——


End file.
